


Trust in Me

by Michael_Bread_Time



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Fluff, Ambiguous Relationships, Before Tord left, Coping mechanism, Couple's councilling, Edd and Matt are clueless, Eduardo is triggered, Established Relationship, Fixing relationship problems, He won't leave, Jon gets fucked up, M/M, Non-canon time placement, Smoking, Tom comes on a little strong, Tord is tired, Working through feelings, edd ships it, non-canon timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Bread_Time/pseuds/Michael_Bread_Time
Summary: While playing videogames with the others, Tord is brought back to his shaky past with Tom and they bicker over it in the cold. When the argument ends in a stalemate, Tom gets the idea to try and fix whatever he has got himself into, for old time's sake.





	Trust in Me

Tord flinched.

Stunned, Tom lowered his hand, closing the opportunity for a high five. Both Edd and Matt paused their quarters of the split-screen in front of them, watching for their other two housemates' next move, Tord raised his head to look at them all, his face borderline glowing in an emerging crimson hue. He glanced over at Tom for reassurance but was met with only more shocked expression.

“Tom..” Edd began slowly with an interrogatory tone, but was cut off, “Tord! I just realized that we have to leave, sorryguyswe'llbebacksoon” Tom improvised unsuccessfully while shoving Tord out the door and closing it behind them too quickly. “What was that about?” Matt asked nobody in particular. “Beats me” Edd chuckled, though equally confused, “Rematch?”. Matt grinned competitively at the challenge, “You're on”.

Tom rounded on Tord once they were out of earshot, both standing on the doorstep behind their house, “Why'd you do that?” Tom quiet-yelled so as not to disturb the neighbors. “Why aren't we talking about you?” Tord shot back with an accusatory tone “You were acting so out of character, they're bound to be suspicious now.”. Tom sighed in frustration, dragging his hands down his face, “I panicked, okay? You were acting like I was going to beat you or something.”. Tord looked away while Tom spoke, shrinking into himself with his arms crossed, “Maybe I thought you would”, he mumbled.

Tom quickly raised his hand again and Tord flinched once more. Tom felt his heart break, “Why would I hit you? We won the game.” Tom said slowly, a tinge of concern in his voice. Tord didn't answer, and from the way he was glancing at the door, Tom could tell he was uncomfortable. “Hey,” Tom spoke as softly as he could, this seemed to get Tord's attention. The Brit pulled Tord into a warm hug, a peace offering, if you will. Tord tried to object, pushing back lightly, “I don't want a hug, Tom.” but he was shushed, “Yes you do.”. The Norwegian gave in, going still and accepting Tom's affection.

When they both ended the hug, stepping back from each other. Tord took a pack of cigarettes out of his hoodie pocket, “I need a smoke.” he explained when Tom gave him a weird look. “Tord, we went through this, smoking isn't a good coping strategy.”, Tom put his hand over the pack, stopping Tord from taking one out. Tord stepped back, pulling the pack away from Tom's reach, “I'm allowed to if I need it.” Tord said sternly through gritted teeth, repeating what the councilor had said at one of their many past couple's sessions that Edd had forced them to attend. 

“You don't need it, you smoked this morning, you're just avoiding the issue.” Tom accused Tord, stepping forwards. “You're making me stressed, I need a break.” Tord replied simply, repeating the councilor's words again, he stepped backward, Tom stepped forward. “You wouldn't be stressed if you would just calm down and talk to me.” Tom raised his voice, frustrated. “How am I supposed to calm down when you won't leave me alone?” Tord also raised his voice, moving away, yet Tom persisted, closing the gap again. “Leave you alone? Leave you alone? Tord last time I left you alone you went missing and Edd had to call the police to find you.”  
“You said we'd never talk about that again.”  
“Well I don't want you to go missing again, you have to learn from your mistakes.” Tom air-quoted sarcastically, making Tord scrunch his nose in frustration, more bite evident in his voice.  
“I have! You just can't get over things that happened in the past”  
“Yes I can! You just won't admit that you avoid me every time we need to talk”

Tord flinched when his back hit the fence, “I don't avoid you, I just don't think you need to lecture me every time something happens!”  
“I don't lecture you.”  
“Yes you do!”  
“HEY”, a familiar voice silenced the both of them. They both turned, seeing an annoyed Eduardo glaring at them, “Would you two keep it down? Jon's trying to sleep off a hangover.”, he eyed the couple, turning away to go back into his house. Tom objected, calling after him, “Since when does Jon-”  
“SHUT UP” Eduardo yelled, stomping back into his house. 

“It's 3pm.” Tord mumbled, both of them chuckling, “Can you imagine Jon completely wasted?”, they both laughed as quietly as they could, so as not to provoke the wrath of Eduardo again. “I bet he's a lightweight.” Tom murmured, both of them cracking up again. Tord sighed, lowering the cigarette packet and gently pushing Tom out of his personal space. “You good now?” Tom asked, taking the hint and stepping back. “Better” Tord mumbled, shoving the pack back in his hoodie pocket. He kept his gaze down. This bothered Tom, in a way that he couldn't quite place, “are you sure?” he tried, inexperienced in this type of contact with his unspoken boyfriend. Come to think of it, everyone but them had called their relationship by that name, they'd never really declared what they were to each other. The word 'boyfriend' seemed a little too comfortable to him, but like hell was he going to bring that up. Tord finally looked him in the eyes, “I'm sure” he answered hollowly.

They stood like that for a while, just staring at each other. Unsure what to do next.

“Are you sleeping well?” Tom finally piped up, finding it difficult not to notice the tired marks that encircled the other's perpetually lidded eyes. His question went unacknowledged, Tord gesturing to the door, “Do you wanna go back inside? It's cold out here.”. Tom begrudgingly let it slide, offering up a quick “sure” in place of the onslaught of questioning and lectures that he had lined up in his head. Tord straightened up from where he was leaning on the fence, and smoothed out his hoodie, making a beeline for the back door, but not before Tom caught his hand as he passed, “Can we at least talk later?” he subtly pleaded. Tord nodded quickly, shaking his hand away from Tom's grasp and speed-walking back into their cozy, heated house. 

Tom was left behind in the chilled breeze of November, the impending shift in seasons making itself known at this point in the year. He shuffled up to the sliding glass door as well, reflecting on that small moment of humor that they'd had in the middle of whatever that was. It was nice to joke around with Tord, he had such a wonderful laugh. The kind that went all the way up to the crinkles in the corners of his eyes and twinkled in his pupils, that shook his whole body when he tried to suppress it, the back of his pale hand coming up to loosely cover his mouth, and if Tom was lucky, he'd get to hear the rare breathless laugh that was reserved for only the most unreachable bounds of comedy, where he would even snort occasionally, and wipe the gathering tears in the corners of his squeezed-shut eyes. Even the mere memory of it made Tom grin to himself.

The shift in temperature that he felt when he actually entered the house made chills course through Tom's body, him sighing at the warmth seeping back into his numb, shaky fingers when he flexed them. Now to casually walk into the living room, pick up his controller, and carry on playing with the others as if nothing had happened. To go through the same routine that they had been dancing for months, forcing a buddy-buddy vibe when they were with others, and when they were alone, they went straight to avoidance and stepping on eggshells. He didn't even remember how it had gotten this way, and Tom honestly didn't see any way out of the cycle. Maybe he'd try again next week, get Tord in a good mood, talk things out, give him space, whatever it would take to make him happy again. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. Tom headed into the living room with a quiet determination that he would make things better...eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> This damn spellcheck and its American spelling corrections.
> 
> Sorry for the inactivity, folks. I do plan to make a second and maybe further chapters of this story, I don't have an ending to it yet. For now I'm working on some other things that I'll post soon. I hope you enjoyed the story, comments and constructive criticism are encouraged. I live off that shit.


End file.
